Trust
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: What happens when Keiko goes out at night on her own? Probably not this. Random fluff, very short oneshot. YusukexKeiko


**Trust**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters therein, but if all goes according to plan…:maniacal laughter:

Lexi: This is my first try at a YYH fic, so be nice!

Hiei: …hn…

Lexi: Is that all he ever says?

Yusuke: Well…yeah.

Hiei: …hn…:glares:

Lexi:':Sweat drops and hides behind Yusuke: Well, anyway, here goes! It's a little pointless, but it was like two in the morning…ANYWHO! On with the fic!

* * *

"You're a pretty one, aintcha?"

"Ooh, wanna see what we do to pretty ones like you?"

Keiko backed away, her large chocolate eyes even wider with fright. A plan of slapping and running entered her mind but quickly flitted away again. She figured that getting close enough to these guys to slap them would be a bad idea. Suddenly, a very solid brick wall stopped her progress.

She was trapped.

Panic-stricken, she looked around for a way out. There was none. The men advanced on her further, making -comments- as they came.

Keiko closed her eyes in defeat, her heart pounding wildly. Why oh why had she gone out this late alone? Ah yes…Yusuke. It was ALWAYS Yusuke.

-FLASHBACK-

She glared at him from rage-filled eyes, dangerous flames dancing in the shadowy depths. "I…hate…you."

He glared back. "Keiko, it's not my fault, I swear! She…"

"I don't want to hear your endless list of excuses! I don't care, Yusuke Urameshi! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, storming out of the room and into the streets, slamming the door behind her.

Yusuke sighed. He hated that strange girl, who deliberately tried to sabotage his relationship with Keiko. He had never seen her; he didn't know her.

But Keiko didn't know this.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Come here, you pretty little wench." One of the men said, grinning. He flipped her skirt up. "Nice skirt."

_Just like Yusuke would've done…_

Wild laughter came from all the men.

"Hold it! No one does that to Keiko but me!"

_Yusuke?_

"Yus…uke?" She said under her breath.

He flashed a grin at her. "You bet!"

Several minutes later, all the men were lying bloody and unconscious on the ground. Yusuke ran over to her.

"Keiko? You ok?"

She smiled weakly at him. "Yeah…"

Out of nowhere, a loud slap resounded throughout the dark streets.

"I STILL WANT AN EXPLAINATION FOR THE WAY THAT GIRL WAS TOUCHING YOU!"

Yusuke rubbed his indented cheek ruefully. "I swear, I didn't know her. I guess she saw me with…with you and decided to try and ruin things for…us."

Keiko was shocked. "Are you…are you serious?"

It was his turn to smile weakly. "Yeah."

Another slap, this one not quite so loud, echoed in the still night air.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

The other cheek received its due of rueful rubbing. "You wouldn't let me explain…"

She looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Yusuke, it's just that…" She blushed. "It's…"

"What?" He grinned slightly. "You jealous of her?"

Keiko turned brighter red, if possible, and smacked the only part of his face that didn't already have a handprint…his mouth.

But not with her hand.

Pulling back quickly, she determinedly watched a line of ants, blushing even MORE furiously.

She felt a hand take hers.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something."

He pulled her away, through the empty streets, to the park.

"Yusuke…where are we going?"

"You have to see this."

Yusuke led her to the tallest tree in the park, offering his hand and helping her to climb to the very top. She eeped and covered her eyes.

"Yusuke…I…I…I don't like heights! Yus—oh…"

He pulled her hands off her eyes and made her sit in front of him on an especially large branch. His arms snaked around her, holding her hands down and drawing her securely to him.

Keiko gasped again, this time at the view. "It's…beautiful! I love it!" She turned her head and smiled gently at him. "…thank you."

He smiled back. No words were needed. The smile spoke for itself. He twisted his neck to put his head at a better angle and kissed her softly on the lips.

Watching them from his own tree, Hiei said the only word that could be said about the whole thing.

"…Hn…"

* * *

Lexi: HAH! He DOES only say "hn"!

Hiei: I actually have a much more extensive vocabulary then that baka detective there.

Yusuke: HEY!

Lexi: Hiei, go away.

Hiei: …hn…

Yusuke: HE SAID IT AGAIN!

Lexi:':Giggles: Well anywho, please review even if you hated it and thought it had no point! See ya, peoples!


End file.
